One and my Own
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: The Joker never met the Seiyo Guardians nor Easter. The Humpty Lock had been stolen 2 years ago. Now, a girl in a mask interferes with Easter and the Guardians' battle and purifies the X Eggs. The embryo shows up and when it disappears, she's gone. Amuto.
1. Amulet Heart

**One and My Own**

by Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara! Doki! Peach-pit does.

* * *

Summary: The Joker never met the Seiyo Guardians nor Easter. The Humpty Lock had been stolen 2 years ago. Now, a girl in a mask interferes with Easter and the Guardians' battle and purifies the X Eggs. The embryo shows up and when it disappears, she's gone. Then a new transfer student comes to Seiyo. What kind of madness will happen now?

* * *

Chapter 1: Amulet Heart!

* * *

An helicopter. A place where it's secluded. And somewhere you need to get world domination.

"Utau. Have fun!" said her manager, Sanjou Yukari. "Destroy them."

"Atashi no kokoro, unrokku**(1)**." said Utau, drawing Iru's egg into her body. "Chara-Nari**(2)**- Lunatic Charm!"

Rima followed her example.

"Watashi no kokoro, unrokku**(3)**." said Rima. "Chara-Nari- Clown Drop."

Tadase, Kairi and Yaya chara-changed**(4)** and charged at Utau.

The blonde boy swung his staff at her as Kairi hit her back with his wooden sword. Utau dodged with difficulty and jumped into the air.

"Nightmare Lorelel**(5)**!" yelled Utau as she attacked them with her butterflies.

"Tightrope Dancer**(6)**!" said Rima as she captured Utau.

A blur passed by and the rope suddenly broke.

"The lead character always appears last, nya." smirked Ikuto's chara Yoru.

"Ore no kokoro, unrokku**(****7)**." murmured Ikuto. "Chara-Nari- Black Lynx!"

He jumped next to his sister.

"Let's go Utau. Our duo attacks." ordered Ikuto.

"Hai." agreed Utau.

"Dream Trident**(8)**!"

"Slash Claw**(9)**!"

"Holy Crown**(10)**!" yelled Tadase, putting up a yellow barrier.

Ikuto and Utau's combined attack broke through the barrier and threw the guardians to the ground.

"Yare, yare. Seems like the Guardian's are in trouble." drawled a bored voice.

"Dare ka**(11)**?" asked Ikuto, looking around.

"The light of justice. But you can call me Hikari." said the girl as she showed herself on top of a small warehouse.

She was wearing her hair in a tall ponytail with a X clip on the hair-tie and a red mask over her face. She wore a black and red tank top that reached down to her stomach and white cashmere sweater over it. On her lower body was an all black miniskirt and she had white stilettos on.

"Anoko**(12)**.." murmured Ikuto. "Kirei**(13)**..."

"Mou, what are you guardians doing? Henshin**(14)**! Chara-Nari!!" said the mysterious girl.

"Datte**(15)**.. we can't..." said Kairi.

"Baka**(16)**!" she yelled. "Anata-tachi**(17)**, shinjite**(18)**! Anata wa naritai jibun**(19)**!"

A light enveloped the Guardians.

"Boku no kokoro, unrokku**(20)**!"

"Yaya no kokoro, unrokku**(21)**!"

"Ore no kokoro, unrokku!"

"Chara-Nari- Platinum Royale**(22)**!"

"Chara-Nari- Day Baby**(23)**!"

"Chara-Nari- Samurai Soul**(24)**!"

Yukari gasped, half because of the cracking sound and the new transformations.

"The batsutamas**(25) **broke!" yelled Utau's manager as they all turned toward her.

The X characters formed one huge X character.

"Mou**(26)**, looks like I'll have to save the day again." murmured Amu. "Ran!"

"Hai!" yelled a shugo chara that appeared beside her in a cheerleader suit.

"Atashi no kokoro, UNROKKU**(27)**!" yelled Hikari, drawing the heart-patterned egg into her body. "Chara-Nari- Amulet Heart**(28)**!"

She wore a pink cheerleaders' uniform, scanning the giant character with a screen inside her visor, even though her mask was still on her face. The character drew in a deep breath and breathed out a dark liquid over them.

"Holy Crown!" yelled Tadase as he blocked the liquid, getting weaker every second.

Hikari held out her hands in front of her and 4 rods appeared.

"Spiral Heart Special**(29)**!" said the pinkified girl, throwing the 4 rods in front of the Guardians and the people from Easter.

The attack blew the liquid away and flew back to Hikari. She caught it.

"Anata**(30)**!" she pointed to Kairi. "Attack the X on the head when I say ready. Nekomimi**(31)** and his imouto**(32)** use your two attacks if you want after the samurai guy."

She walked in front of them, one hand in front of her in the air.

"I call for you." she said simply.

A bright light came and in her hand was the Humpty Lock**(31)**.

"Humpty Lock?" they wondered out loud.

"Ran, let's power up now."

"Okay!" replied Ran.

Hikari attached the Humpty Lock to her outfit. It shimmered slightly and she was even more amazing in their eyes.

"Now!" she called out.

"Secret Technique- Inazuma Blade!" yelled Kairi as he put his swords down on the character's X.

"Nightmare Lorelel!"

"Slash Claw!"

The characters eyes were x.x and they flew apart.

"Hikari-chan! Now!" yelled the small chara.

"Negative haato ni, rokku on**(32)**!" she yyelled, light coming out of the Humpty lock. "Open haato**(33)**!"

The eggs turned back to normal and flew away. The X Eggs turned CD returned back to normal and flew away. The girl turned away, back to normal with her mask on, walking away from the Guardians and Easter.

"Matte**(34)**, Anata wa name**(35)**?" asked Ikuto right behind her.

She turned around.

"When the time is right, I'll tell you." she replied smoothly. "Until then."

She jumped up to the building with a chara-change and turned to face them.

"Just don't expect me to save you again." she said cooly.

"Are you an ally?" asked Rima in her soft voice.

A cold wind blew down at them and when they looked back, she had disappeared.

"But know this, I am not an ally of the Guardians or Easter. I am one and my own." was what was heard in the wind.

"Anoko, sugokukirei." murmured Ikuto once more.

Utau heard and fumed. The Guardians and the employees of Easter left in their respective groups, both thinking about that girl.

* * *

Translations:

1. Atashi no kokoro, unrokku- My own heart unlock. What Utau says before she transform.

2. Lunatic Charm- Utau's first character transformation character with Iru, a devil-like character of Utau's. She is one of 2 shugo tama eggs.

3. Watashi no kokoro, unrokku- My own heart unlock. This is what Rima says before she character transforms.

4. Chara-change- When you change characters with your shugo chara. Your shugo chara is your true self or would-be self. Meaning you are acting like what you really are.

5. Nightmare Lorelel- Utau's chara-change attack with Eru.

6. Tightrope Dancer- Second attack with Rima's character transformation Clown Drop

7. Ore no kokoro, unrokku- This is what Ikuto and Kairi say before they transform.

8. Dream Trident- Utau's character transformation attack in Lunatic Charm.

9. Slash Claw- Ikuto's first attack when he transforms into Black Lynx.

10. Holy Crown- Tadase's chara-change attack.

11. Dare ka- Who is there?

12. Anoko- That person, him/her

13. Kirei- Pretty

14. Henshin- Transform or change form

15. Datte- but

16. Baka- idiot, retard

17. Anata-tachi- You people. (Literally means you and group, so you group of people.)

18. Shinjite- Believe

19. Anata wa naritai jibun- Your true self

20. Boku no kokoro, unrokku- my own heart unlock. Tadase says this before he transforms.

21. Yaya no kokoro, unrokku- my own heart unlock. Yaya says this before she transforms.

22. Chara-Nari- Platinum Royale- Tadase and Kiseki's character transformation

23. Chara-Nari- Day Baby- Yaya and Pepe's character transformation.

24. Chara-Nari- Samurai Soul- Kairi and Musashi's character transformation.

25. Batsutama- X Egg

26. Mou- Oh, you

27. Atashi no kokoro, UNROKKU- Hikari says this before she transforms.

28. Chara-Nari- Amulet Heart- Hikari and Ran's character transformation. It occurs on the first episode.

29. Spiral Heart Special- Amulet Heart's first attack. She throws it at the egg, missing it on purpose and then it gives off pink sparkles and traps the egg.

30. Anata- You

31. Nekomimi- cat ears

32. Imouto- sister

33. Open Haato- Open Heart. Amu purifies X Eggs and X Charas with this move. She first uses it on episode 2.

34. Matte- Wait

35. Anata wa name- What is your name?

--

A/N: How did you like this story so far? Please leave an review if you like it! Thank you!


	2. The New Transfer Student

**One and My Own**

by Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara! Doki! Peach-pit does.

* * *

Summary: The Joker never met the Seiyo Guardians nor Easter. The Humpty Lock had been stolen 2 years ago. Now, a girl in a mask interferes with Easter and the Guardians' battle and purifies the X Eggs. The embryo shows up and when it disappears, she's gone. Then a new transfer student comes to Seiyo. What kind of madness will happen now?

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Transfer Student knows the Shodai King?

* * *

The next day was a school day. All the students were walking to their respected schools.

But one kid was in a sidewalk in an small alleyway being cornered by 2 kids from another school.

"Hey, kid. We heard you have a game we want." said one of the bullies.

"U-um.."

"Oi, I can't get through." said a new voice.

"Who are you?" sneered the other bully.

"A blackbelt that's gonna kick your butt." she said bluntly.

And 15 seconds later, they were all beaten up.

"Arigato!" cried the little boy. "Um, if you don't mind-"

"Are you stupid? You were blocking the sidewalk too." she called back to him. "Be more careful next time."

She sighed.

"She's so cool!" squealed the boy behind her.

* * *

Amu sighed. Her outside character was showing again. Her true self, she didn't know yet.

She walked up into the school, the crowd of students parting in two for her. The teen quickly found the office.

"I'm here to get my schedule." she spoke cooly.

"Name?"

"Hinamori Amu." stated the pink-haired girl. '_Or otherwise known as Hikari.'_

The secretary handed her a schedule, a paper with a locker number on it and a lock, along with a brochure of the school. The teacher was waiting outside the office for her. Apparently he was alerted to her presence after she entered the school.

He was a honest and cheerful fellow with orange hair and nice eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a green tie and a beige jacket on top, the same color as his pants. His shoes were scuffed and dusty, so he had probably walked through dust to get to the school.

He introduced himself and lead her to the classroom she'd be in for the 3 remaining months of the school year before graduation of Grade sixes. She stood outside the classroom door as he went inside to his classroom as the bell rang. As he read off the student bulletin, she read it off her copy of it. There was an assembly at the first elective of Day 1.

* * *

After reading the bulletin and doing attendance, Amu thought he had forgotten about her. As if reading her mind, he spoke up.

"We have a new transfer student, Himamori Amu-san."

Amu opened the door and stepped inside, walking until she was beside the teacher.

"Himamori-san, do you have anything to add?"

"It's pronounced HiNamori." she corrected rudely.

Her eyes twitched and looked away in a different direction.

"Y-yoroshiku."

"Kakkoii!" cried the students at her amazing character.

"Please sit in the seat near the window, Hima- Hinamori-san." asked Nikkaidou.

Amu walked over to the third seat of the first row on Nikkaidou's right side and sat down, putting her messenger bag with the X's on the side of her desk.

She looked at her schedule and the other papers she got. The classes were with the same teacher with the exception of the Electives' teachers.

* * *

**Day 1**

Homeroom  
Science  
Physical Education  
Lunch  
Home Economics  
Electives (1)- Fine Arts  
Free Period  
Free Period

Note: If you are asked to join the Guardians, the Free Periods are automatically changed to Guardian duties.

* * *

**Day 2**

Homeroom  
Social Studies  
Language Study- English  
Lunch  
Language Arts  
Electives (2)- Choir  
Free Period  
Free Period

Note: If you are asked to join the Guardians, the Free Periods are automatically changed to Guardian duties.

* * *

Name: _Hinamori Amu_

Student Number: 105469

Locker Number: 2233

Locker Combination: xx-xx-xx

* * *

Amu sighed once more.

In P.E., they were doing Track and Field.

"Amu, Hinamori!" called out Nikkaidou.

Amu automatically chara-changed on impulse and ran towards it, flipping it over.

"Sugoi!" cheered her new classmates, clapping.

"New school record! 16 cm!" recorded Yuu as he said it.

"Che, it's nothing." scoffed Amu as she left right as the bell rang.

She changed back into her 'cool and spicy' uniform and got her lunch out of her bag as some girls came up to her.

"Um, Hinamori-san? Would you like to eat with us?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"Gomen. I have an appointment with the superintendent." she replied, standing up and walking out the door.

It took Amu 5 mintues of wandering to finally get to the basement. She moved a book and the bookcase moved aside, reviewing silver colored stairs that went down in a circle. Amu went down and knocked on the door, entering as she heard a "Come in".

"Konnichiwa, Tsukasa-san." greeted Amu.

"Konnichiwa, Amu-chan." replied the kanrinrin/caretaker or the planetarium. "Please sit."

Amu sat down politely, bento on the soft sofa beside her.

"I have asked the Guardians to join us." said Tsukasa.

"Hai." replied Amu as she began eating her lunch as they chatted about random things.

No sooner then Amu's last bite of homemade sushi was finished, the current Guardians entered the room.

Amu stood up.

"Watashi wa Hinamori Amu." said Amu after Tsukasa's nod of encouragement.

"Guardians..?"

"King's Chair, Hotori Tadase."

"Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima."

"Jack's Chair, Sanjou Kairi."

"Ace Chair, Yuiki Yaya!"

"Amu-chan, I want you to join the Guardians." the Shodai King said.

The Guardians turned to him.

"What chair will she be in?" asked Yaya.

"Joker." said Tsukasa. "She is an exception to the rules since the Humpty Lock disappeared. Amu-chan, why don't you tell them about your secret abilities?"

"I can sense X Eggs from a mile away, see if the kokoro no tamago is turning good or bad and sense abnormally strong heart's eggs." she replied.

"Sugoi, Amu-chi!" praised Yaya.

"So what do you say?" asked the First Generation King.

"If Hinamori-san joins us, the catching of the X Eggs will increase by 66.9 if what you say if true." said linchou.

"Well?" pressed Rima and Tadase.

"I understand. But let me warn you, even I can can sense X Eggs and Guardian Eggs, I can't get close to the X Eggs of I'll faint. They can approach me, but I can't approach them of my own will."

The guardians nodded.

Tsukasa came back into the room with a package, handing it to Amu.

"Hinamori-san, wear this at the assembly today after your next class." instructed Tadase.

"I understand." she said clearly. "See you later."

* * *

Amu went back into the classroom before the bell rang and slipped the package inside her bag and got ready for Home Economics in the room downstairs.

When they were inside and cosy, the orange-haired man started teaching.

"Since today we have a new student, we'll bake cookies. Chocolate chip cookies."

As Nikkaidou wrote down the steps, Amu chara-changed and started. By the time he finished writing, she was already halfway finished. And instead of using the normal circular cookie cutter, she used heart cutters, diamond cutters, spade cutters and clover cutters. She used a bit of plastic and wiped a bit of cooking oil on the trays she was going to use. The technique would make the cookies easy to take off the tray. The pink-haired Guardian put it in the oven after she set it and sat down on a chair, reading a magazine and checking the oven every 10 minutes. She put them on a cooling rack after it was done and put the second batch in.

She found some ribbon and wrapping paper along with a few boxes and labels/cards.

While the second batch was cooling and the third one was baking, Amu put one batch into a star-shaped box and wrapping paper.

* * *

To: _Shodai King (Amasawa Tsukasa)_

_Arigatou!_

From: _Hinamori Amu_

* * *

She was actually quite nice to people inside.

Amu stuck the label on one side of the purple wrapping paper and wrapped a red ribbon around it. She took the second batch of cookies into an oval-shaped box and placed the third batch on the cooling rack as the last batch began to bake.

* * *

To: _The Guardians of Seiyo Academy_

_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._

From: _Hinamori Amu_

* * *

Amu wrapped the box in red wrapping paper and put a black ribbon around the top. Finally, she took the last 2 batches of cookies into 2 circle-shaped boxes. She wrapped orange wrapping paper around one and the other green. The cool and spicy school girl chose a yellow ribbon for the orange box and a multi-colored one for the green one.

* * *

To: _Sensei_

_Yoroshiku._

From: _Hinamori_ _Amu_

* * *

That label was put on the orange box. And for the last label she put it on the green box.

It read:

* * *

To: _R, M, S, D_

_You are my sparkle._

From: _Amu_

* * *

The girl cleaned up her working area and walked over to Nikkaidou, picking up her cookies on the way. She shoved his cookies in his hands and walked out of the room wordlessly.

"Cool and Spicy!" cried her classmates.

Amu reached the office and put one package in the Guardians' mailbox. She marched right back out and left the parcel in the room she was in at lunch. Finally she went off to sit in a bench in the school grounds.

"Heart, open." commanded Amu.

A second later, 4 Guardian eggs appeared and they came out of the egg with a pop.

"Hey, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia. I got something for you." said Amu, pointing to the package beside her. "Open it."

The 4 characters cooperated and opened it quickly. As they grabbed one to eat, they thanked their owner.

"Amu-chan! Arigatou!" cried her guardian characters in unison.

"You're welcome. Hmm.. I wonder how long do I have to do this 'mission' for?"

"Daijoubou, Amu-chan desu!"

"Just enjoy yourself!" added Dia.

"Thanks everyone. You are definitely my sparkle in my heart."

"Amu-chan!" cried Miki.

They were touched by Amu's words. She didn't praise them often. So when she did, they felt really happy.

The characters continued stuffing their faces as Amu wrote a report of what happened at the Guardians VS. Easter battle and stored it in Miki's magical blue bag. The ending bell for class rang and Amu stood up. Amu's chara's automatically stuffed the rest of the cookies in their own egg and said goodbye to Amu for now. They went back inside their eggs and into her body.

"Heart, close." commanded Amu. "Chara-change!"

Amu jumped into her empty classroom and grabbed the package, jumping hurridly and hastily to the auditorium. She entered through a window at the back as the classes flooded into the auditorium. Amu took out the cape and put it on, standing beside Rima and Kairi backstage. They started the boring stuff and droned on for 20 minutes before the announcer person finally stopped.

"And now, introducing the Guardians!"

"King's Chair, Hotori Tadase." said Tadase.

"Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima." added Rima.

"Jack's Chair, Sanjou Kairi." introduced Kairi.

"Ace Chair, Yuiki Yaya!" cheered Yaya.

"And the Guardians are proud to present, a new member." said the announcer girl. "And she is-"

Amu stepped up beside Yaya.

"Hinamori Amu, Joker." said Amu cooly.

Kawaii! Suteki! Kakkoi!" said the boys.

"GO AMU-CHAN!" called the girls.

"Omedetou!" said the other guardians.

"Thanks." replied Amu, walking beside them to the Royal Garden.

The assembly ended at free period, so they were going for tea early. The Guardians each sat down on the seat with the letter of the position they were in(KingK, Queen Q, JackJ, AceA, JokerJ).

"So Hinamori-san, what would you like to know?" asked Tadase.

* * *

A/N: Heya everyone! Decided to update today cuz of a deal I made with MyMangaStyle333(who was the first reviewer of this story BTW). I would update one of my 3 SC stories if s/he updated one of him/hers.

Now, they are Japanese right, so in school right now, I'm learning French, but I'm transferring to Japanese next year. So I decided Amu knows Japanese and chose English as her language study. The numbers and stuff are actually my locker and number. But the combination is different, if you haven't guessed already.

BTW: If you haven't, listen to BoA's debut single in America. It's called Eat You Up.

Thanks to: **MyMangaStyle333, xXSeiren-HimeXx, Aumto Forever, NSDKRM, Sabby and Rina, Helemeg93, ArtGrrl, Amuto15, Innocent Butterfly, xXSilverCherryBlossmXx, Otakululu'kiddo, Swift Ninja Layla **and** Ochibi-san117**.

Also, a preview of what will happen in the next chapter.

The Guardians find out Amu's other special ability, Amu meets Ikuto, 'Hikari' shows up at the end of another battle and Ikuto saves Amu from X Eggs.

That's all for now! I'll be updating Going Camping! or We Meet Again tomorrow and the last fic the day after tomorrow! See ya all!

Msu


	3. I Met A Boy! First Kiss! CharaNari?

One and My Own

by Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Shugo Chara! Doki! Peach-Pit does.

* * *

Summary: The Joker never met the Seiyo Guardians nor Easter. The Humpty Lock had been stolen 2 years ago. Now, a girl in a mask interferes with Easter and the Guardians' battle and purifies the X Eggs. The embryo shows up and when it disappears, she's gone. Then a new transfer student comes to Seiyo. What kind of madness will happen now?

* * *

Chapter 3: I Met A Boy! First Kiss?! Chara-Nari?

* * *

"What do the Guardians do for the school? And what do you do with the heart's egg when they turn bad and into an X?"

"Well-" started Tadase.

"Allow me to explain, King." interrupted Kairi politely. "The Guardians take care of what happens in Seiyo Academy. Events, problems, clubs and all that."

"And for the Hearts eggs.. well, when the eggs turn X, we try to purify them, or break them." added Rima.

"In the worst scenario." added Tadase as Yaya continued chomping down on snacks.

"I understand." said Amu.

A window creaked open and a masculine voice was heard.

"Heh... Looks like it was true." said a familiar cat boy as he jumped down in from the open window in the Royal Garden and landed in front of them.

"You are Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" asked Amu.

"How do you know?" asked a suspicious Ikuto.

"It's Hinamori Amu, not you. And it's a secret."

"I bet that's not the only thing you know about me." he smirked.

"Yes, that's true. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, sibling Tsukiyomi also known as Hoshina Utau. She owns 2 guardian characters, Iru and Eru. You have an character called Yoru. Character transformation is called Black Lynx. You live on Star street as residence number 2309. You go to the high school in the outskirts of town. You love chocolate, milk and chara-change automatically when you or your shugo chara smell catnip. You work for Easter." continued Amu.

They looked at her in shock. Amu ignored them and took a piece of catnip out of a sealed bag and immediately Ikuto chara-changed and went for the catnip as she pet his cat ears.

Suddenly Amu stood up and Ikuto jumped back from her.

"Everyone, X eggs. 3 are coming from the East and 4 are coming from the South." she spoke clearly.

She sat back down as they looked at her again.

"Shouldn't you people get to work? Remember? I can't go to the eggs with my own will?" scoffed the pink-haired girl. "They'll be here in 30 seconds."

They chara-changed, including Ikuto, when they heard the faint sound of "Useless, Useless".

They fought one egg each and purified them except that 2 eggs were heading towards Amu.

Tadase turned around slowly or rather, in slow motion.

"Hinamori-san!" shouted Tadase.

2 metres away, 1 metre, half a metre.

At 5 centimetres, the eggs hit an invisible barrier and immediately broke, then came together again and formed 2 purified eggs that flew back to their owners.

"Amu-chi! How did you do that?" asked Yaya.

"I don't know." lied Amu through her teeth.

The truth was that it was her kokoro no tamago (heart's egg) doing. They put up a barrier to protect their owner.

"Interesting.." murmured Ikuto before he left.

"Ja, see you later." waved Amu before she left the Royal Garden.

* * *

The next day after school...

It was SUCH a boring day.

-Flashback-

-Social Studies-

"Himamori Amu-san?" called out Nikkaidou.

"Here." she called out as he got her name wrong again. " It's HiNamori."

She sighed as they started the boring subject. As usual, she didn't pay attention. She never did at any school. She answered any question correctly and finished all her homework.

-English-

"He read from the book by Mark Twain." read the girl perfectly.

"Cool & Spicy!" yelled her classmates.

"It's expected if you lived in America for a few years." she shot back as she sat down.

-Language Arts-

"We're going to read a chapter in our textbook and do pages 1-10 in our notebooks. They are fairly easy, so please start while I leave the classroom to go prepare for the next class." said the teacher.

'So irresponsible.' she thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

Amu looked around the class. The students were chatting except except a familiar looking boy working as dilligently as she was.

If she was correct, which she always was, his name was Mizuki Jun.

'Mizuki Jun. 2 siblings. Parents work for Easter. He is suspected of leaking information to the Guardians.' she thought.

-Choir-

'This is so totally boring. I've perfected sight reading, intervals, singing and everything else.' thought the pink-haired teen as before she started to sleep and before she knew it, she had slept through everything.

-End Flashback-

Amu wandered around town, window shopping and occasionally going into shops.

'I can't believe I joined the Guardians!' she berated herself mentally.

'Otou-san would probably want me to spy on them for him. I mean, why me? I know Tsukasa knows that he's my dad and I know that Tsukasa's brother is Hotori. Otou-san works for Easter, but Tsukasa is the first Generation King of the Guardians.. I really am a double agent... Not like I'd tell dad though. And that Tsukiyomi guy is kinda cute too.' she mused as she climbed the staircase to Easter's main headquarters.

Her feet had taken her to her after school destination while she was thinking deeply. Amu walked inside and straight into someone. She stood up and continued into the elevator, and as it closed, she caught a glimpse of the person she bumped into. It was a blonde-haired girl with pretty purple eyes.

Amu took out her special gold ID Card in the elevator.

It read:

----

Easter Corporation Gold Member

Name: Hinamori Amu

Status: Royal (Princess)

Member #: 0002

----

There was a picture of her yearly updated picture on the left side while the other side was where the information was.

There was a status system. The highest members were called Royal. It was King, Queen, Prince, Princess, Knight, Jack, Ace, Rook, Pawn and Normal. The King, Queen, Prince and Princess are the Royal and are the midst of Easter's plans and about the embryo. The Knight and Jack are the Royal's first-in-commands. The Ace and the Rook were the second-in-commands and the people that called backup. Pawns are the people that the Knight, Jack, Ace, Rook command. And the Normal rank are the only ones in Easter that don't know about Easter's 'side' plans.

Amu slid her card into the ID checker and immediately after, a panel opened up, showing buttons that ranks lower then Jack couldn't get into. Amu declined the usage of the rooms and pressed Floor 56. The elevator started to move as the teenager leaned against the railing, acceptin her card back.

Floor 56 was the floor where she got her money from when she needed it.

'Let's see, I have to grocery shop soon, get new school supplies tomorrow... and visit the hospital. And maybe-'

Her thoughts were interrupted as the elevator stopped at Floor 32 to let another person in.

"It's you." said a familar voice. "What is the Joker doing in Easter's HQ?"

"Is it any of your business to know my personal matters?" she replied back cooly as they reached her floor.

The two teenagers stepped out together as Amu walked inside that office and into a room with a special Easter bank machine.

"Hello, Hinamori-sama." chorused the Easter workers as soon as she walked in.

As she ignored them, a few worked their way to talk to Ikuto.

"Ne, Tsukiyomi! Did she ask a favor of you?"

"I'm so jealous! Hinamori-sama can get anyone a raise!"

"Who is she?" asked Ikuto.

They gasped at his seemingly absurd question.

"You've never heard of her?" gasped one.

"Hinamori-sama is what the Higher Ups call Royal Princess!" squealed another one.

Ikuto digested the new peace of information and followed into the room she went into.

Amu withdrew $4000 and put it inside her wallet. They were is $10's, $20's, $50's and $100's. She felt her ID card snatched out of her hand and exaimined by, obviously, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"So it's true then... the Joker is actually the Princess." he said to her.

"So what? And the name's Hinamori Amu, not 'Joker'." she snapped at him as she plucked her card out of his fingers and left, walking quicker then usual.

He followed her and into the elevator after the usual ID check. Ikuto folowed silently behind her after leaving the HQ.

"Why are you following me?" she enquired, turning around.

Only to find that their lips met in an accidentaly kiss, brushing lovingly against each others.

Amu pulled away immediately, cheeks stained a light, light pink as Ikuto licked his lips as if he was savoring her sweet taste.

'He just took my first kiss!' she realized.

"Will you go out on a date with me right now?" he asked.

"I have things to do. If you want to stay while I do that, I'm fine with it/" she replied, flashing a rare but stunning smile at him.

The blue teenager's breath caught before he followed her to the hospital where she dropped off $1500 donation for the hospital under 'Suomynona'.

'She's such a generous person.' thought the Tsukiyomi boy.

Amu went inside Hot Tropic (a really expensive shop that Easter had opened) next and piled clothes that fit her expectations for Ikuto to carry. She chose a yellow sundress with a little bit of frills, a metallic blue miniskirt, a black cashmere sweater, a gold-colored headband, a red babydoll dress, blue jeans, a purple hoodie, pink short shorts and a silver shawl.

She flashed her VIP card and went inside a larger changing room filled with more cubicles.

"Follow me, Tsukiyomi." she said to Ikuto as she poked her head outside.

"Call me Ikuto." he told her as she locked herself inside the VIP changing cubicle in the room.

"Tsuki- um, Ikuto, can you pass me the cashmere sweater, the sundress and the jeans?" asked Amu.

Ikuto leaned against the wall as he passed them over to her.

She came out first with the cashmere sweater on top of the sundress. Then with all three items on. Then she tried the dress with jeans underneath.

"I like the sweater-dress combination and the one you're wearing right now." spoke up Ikuto.

"Thanks. I'll buy these." she murmured, going back in. "Babydoll dress and headband?"

Ikuto wordlessly handed it to her as Amu took the sundress off inside the cubicle. She came out again with the red babydoll dress, headband and jeans, swinging around to see her image in different angles.

'It looks really good on her.' thought Ikuto as he handed her the hoodie and silver shawl.

Amu tried both of them on with the jeans and as usual, it looked perfect on her figure.

"Ikuto? Can you ask someone to get me a white cashmere sweater?" she asked as he handed her the miniskirt and shorts.

Ikuto went out silently as he shifted through the sizes and got a size small for her.

"Thanks."

She thanked him as she slipped on the sweater with the miniskirt and then short shorts underneath. Amu came out, the clothes folded neatly. Ikuto held them for her as she took out her VIP card. Ikuto carefully lowered down the clothes on the counter.

"That will be $600." said the cashier.

'$1900 left.' Amu calculated mentally as she handed over the money in cash.

They split the bags in half, each person carrying 2 bags.

"Ne, do you always wear that school uniform?"

"On the days I have school. That's why I have 3 of the same uniform." he replied.

She pulled him into an unnamed shop she called 'Iceberg'.

"Try this on with this and that. Then that and that, then this and that!" she said as she pushed him into the changing room.

Ikuto tried on various outfits, never complaining about it. After half an hour, Amu found 3 good outfits with accessories and extra things.

"These are perfect. They fit your bad boy image." said Amu to Ikuto.

After he changed, he paid for his clothes and they left to a park.

"I'm tired." she yawned casually as she sat down on the bench beside Ikuto, who offered her some ice cream he bought for them. "Thank you."

She licked her strawberry ice cream as he licked his chocolate one.

"You're fun to spend time with, Amu." smirked Ikuto.

"Really? I don't think so. I'm not a very social person." she said as she put her bags into 2 larger ones. "Well, I'll see you later, Ikuto. Bye."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek and left.

When they both got home, they were thinking about the same thing.

'It isn't bad to spend time with him/her.'

* * *

2 weeks later...

"Yo." she greeted the Guardians during the last free period.

"Amu-chi!"

"Hinamori-san."

"Joker."

"Amu."

"Let's start the meeting now." suggested Tadase. "Sanjou-kun?"

"Recently, there has been an outbreak in the school. Several children have been reported as depressed. The same symptoms as a X Egg produces to it's owner." stated the samurai boy. "The X egg rate has been increasing lately, even though our Joker has slowed down the rate of X eggs.

"Yes. What Sanjou-kun says is true." agreed Tadase.

"Then what should we do?" asked Rima as she sipped her cocoa.

"Patrol." stated Kairi as he pushed his glasses up further on his nose.

"Yes. That should help. Yuiki-san and I will go together with Hinamori-san." he paused. "Sanjou-kun and Mashiro-san will go together. Let's start."

They seperated into two groups and left in opposite directions. Amu's group ran north until Amu stopped and spat out blood.

"A large amount of X eggs are coming! I have to go back." said Amu as she ran back near a washroom.

She called the Queen and Jack and told them the location of the X eggs.

"By the beach up North." she said before she hung up.

* * *

"King, Ace!" cried the samurai boy as the two character transformed Guardians came to help.

"Class Prez and Rima-tan!" yelled Yaya.

They started to battle the eggs, but it seemed like everytime they cleansed the eggs, there were still more coming. The Guardians minus Amu were dead tired as Ikuto showed up to destroy the eggs.

You cat thief! Don't you dare destroy the eggs!" yelled Tadase.

"Look out!" called Rima to Tadase and Ikuto, but mostly Tadase.

"Spade sword!"

She appeared quickly and now stood in front of the two boys in a blue outfit.

"Hikari-san!" said Tadase in a surprised manner.

"Character Transformation- Amulet Spade!"

"Miki. Power Up!" yelled the girl as she transormed with the Humpty Lock once more after breaking it off.

"Prism Music!" yelled Hikari as she used the blue conductor's wand shaped like a treble clef.

It trapped the eggs in a vortex bubble.

"Negative Heart, Lock on! Open Heart!" she yelled as she purified the eggs.

A blue chara with a blue beret and a spade on the hat came out as they undid the transformation.

"You have two charas?" yelled Yaya as she got up.

Hikari continued walking away.

"Answer!" called out Ikuto.

"You may think you don't know me, but you know me better then you think."

And with that thought lingering through the students' minds, Hikari chara-changed and left.

* * *

"That was tiring." gasped out Amu as she collapsed on the bench at a nearby park.

"Are you okay?" asked an masculine voice.

Amu opened her eyes to see a boy with fair brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm fine." she replied in her outside character. "And why would you walk up to a stranger and talk to them?"

"Because, I saw the Guardian cape in your bag. What chair are you?" he asked.

"Joker, Hinamori Amu." replied the Cool and Spicy schoolgirl.

"Former Jack's chair. Name's Souma Kukai. Nice to meet you, Hinamori."

"That's nice to know." she said sarcastically. "So, you have a shugo chara?"

"Yeah." replied Kukai as an egg with a star popped open, revealing a sporty looking character. "This is Daichi."

"Yo!" greeted Daichi.

He sweatdropped as she stared at him. Amu quickly chara-changed with Miki.

'Chara Body Check!'

Amu's eyes turned blue as she scanned Daichi's body.

"Hinamori? Can you stop freaking out Daichi?" asked Kukai as he had a tiny sweatdrop on his head.

"You and your character have used 100% of your abilities. You should be able to character transform soon." announced Amu.

"Really? That's cool!" said Kukai.

"I have to go now. It was nice meeting you." said Amu politely. " I'll see you at the next Guardian reunion."

As Amu left, Kukai turned to his shugo chara Daichi.

"She's really interesting!"

* * *

Amu continued home (an hotel room in the finest hotel in town) and stopped when her pink cellphone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" she asked.

"Really? That's very interesting... I'll make sure they are there. Okay... Embryo? Uhuh... Okay. Bye."

From behind her, a certain cat boy (or should I say cat toy xD) had heard the information exchange.

As she shut her cellphone, she spoke.

"You know, you aren't doing a good job of concealing yourself." she smiled, another rare one, and turned around, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

He came out smirking and started to followe her again.

"How have you been?" she asked as he helped carry her grocereis.

"Fine. What about the embryo?" he asked persistently.

"Easter's Jack has done some research. The embryo will show up soon." replied Amu. "Why do you want the embryo? What is your wish, Ikuto?"

"I want to be free of Easter."

"Something like _that_? Do you want me to destroy your contract?"

"You can do that? Wait, nevermind that, _Princess_." he replied, teasing her slightly.

"You really are a perverted cat-eared cosplay boy." muttered Amu, closing her phone once more as Ikuto held her to his chest.

She embraced him back and then gently pushed him away as she picked up her fallen groceries. Looking back at him, she chara-changed without him realizing it and disappeared, blowing him a kiss.

"Amu..." he murmured as he slept down by a tree. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Heya people! I know I haven't updated in sooooooooooooooooooooooo long, but this is worth it right??? My longest chapter up to date!!! 3005 words!!! Yay me!!! Okay! Guess it's time toooo THANK PPL!!!!

Thanks to: **Ochibi-san117**, **TwiDawnLight**, **Amuto-4eva,** **MyMangaStyle333**, **NightmareSyndrom**, **Innocent Butterfly**, **CRAZINESSxp**, **Amuto15**, **NSDKRM**, **ArtGrrl**, **Lolipop Rina**, **helemeg93**, **Morningstar04**, **xXSilverCherryblossmXx**, **xXSeiren-HimeXx**

I`m gonna go watch Shugo Chara! 57 now! Oyasumi nasai!

Msu

P.S.- The next chapter is called, Suspicions Arise! Guardian Reunion!


	4. Suspicions Arise! Guardian Reunion!

One and My Own

by Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Shugo Chara! Doki! Peach-Pit does.

* * *

Summary: The Joker never met the Seiyo Guardians nor Easter. The Humpty Lock had been stolen 2 years ago. Now, a girl in a mask interferes with Easter and the Guardians' battle and purifies the X Eggs. The embryo shows up and when it disappears, she's gone. Then a new transfer student comes to Seiyo. What kind of madness will happen now?

* * *

Chapter 4: Suspicions Arise! Guardian Reunion!

* * *

Amu had been a guardian for nearly 4 months. There had been a lot of X egg sightings, but Tsukiyomi Ikuto was nowhere to be found near them. With his life contract ended, he had disappeared from Easter and the Guardian's sight.

'It was kind of disappointing really.' mused Amu silently as her guardian characters acted carefreely and as they wished at her house.

It was a nice house. She used to live in a rich neighborhood, but since she was alone most of the time, she moved to a three story house with 6 bathrooms, 7 bedrooms, a master bedroom, a spacious living room and a large kitchen connecting with the dining room.

(A/N: There will be a link to the floor plans later on my profile when I'm finished with them, kay? They will be posted a few days after I update this)

On the bottom floor, there was the kitchen/dining room, a bathroom and the living room. When you walked in, you face a closet for coats and a shoerack for well, shoes. On the back of it was wooden stairs and an silver elevator in the middle. Facing the opening of the elevator was the living room. Beside it was the kitchen/dining room. The end of the kitchen led to the bathroom.

The kitchen was clean and the refrigerator was filled with fresh food. It was like a kitchen in those very expensive restaurants. The dining room had a table big enough for seating 11 people. The bathroom was nice. It had the basics. Toilet and handwashing basin and a closet for other needs.

On the second floor, there were 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms with the elevator and stairs.

The regular bedrooms had a queen-sized mattress, a 3x3x3 closet, a desk with drawers and a HP TouchSmart computer. The bigger washroom had a jacuzzi and a shower in it with the other normal things. There were towels, body wash and shampoo packets in baskets for people to use. The smaller bathroom had the same things with the exception of the jacuzzi.

The topmost floor had the master bedroom, 3 bedrooms and 3 washrooms. And of course, the elevator and stars.

The master bedroom had a small table on the floor to eat on, a small mini fridge, a 4x4x4 closet, a connected washroom, a long desk and a personalized HP TouchSmart computer and shelves for books, manga and magazines. The other 2 normal bedrooms were the same as the ones on the second floor. The washroom connected to the master bedrooms had a jacuzzi, shower, a quick body drier and a big mirror with cosmetics beside it. The normal bathrooms were same as the smaller bathroom on the middle floor.

Outside, there was a hotspring for the different sexes and a whole garden.

* * *

The Joker woke up a few hours later after her short nap. She wandered inside to the shower, and had only put on her underclothes after, when she sensed the presence of X eggs.

"Miki!" she cried out.

Her blue-haired character immediately fumbled for her sketch.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!" cried the artistic character as she waved the giant paintbrush around.

A moment later, it worked its magic.

The outfit appeared on her immediately. It consisted of a mask, a black and white tanktop reaching to her stomach, a white cashmere sweater, an black miniskirt and white stilletos. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a X hairtie.

'Hikari' jumped out the topmost story window, the X changing into a heart as she flew to where the eggs were.

She had sensed the presence of the Guardians' guardian characters and was sure they need her help.

She sat down on a branch on a nearby tree.

"Yo, Guardians." greeted Hikari. "Need some help?"

"Yatta! Hikari-tan!"

She jumped off the bench-like branch.

"My own heart, unlock!" she called, drawing a green, clover-patterned egg into her body.

"Character Transformation- Amulet Clover!" she called before landing.

"Okay, all of you. Guide all of the X eggs to me. Then I'll open heart it."

"Humpty Lock!" she called.

She was vulnerable as she concentrated on summoning the Humpty Lock. An X egg took the chance and headed straight to her.

A blue blur tackled her to the ground.

"Character Transformation- Black Lynx!"

"Thanks.. for saving me." said Hikari as she stood up and attached the Humpty Lock to her outfit.

"Remake Honey! Special!"

Her attack cleansed the struggling X eggs and they returned back to their respected owners.

Ikuto attempted to walk away with his bleeding hand.

"Wait!" called Amulet Clover, "Sugar Blessing!"

Her attack cleansed the wound throughly and it started to heal slowly. She wrapped the pink and white cloth around it after lifting his injured hand carefully.

"Thanks." she whispered in his ear after kissing him on the cheek.

She broke out of the character transformation with Suu and chara-changed with Ran and hopped away.

Ikuto stared at her, out of his character transformation. He smirked and left.

"Hikari-tan is sooo amazing! She saved us so many times!" cheered Yaya.

"She would be a formidable foe and ally." observed Kairi, pushing his glasses up further on his nose as they started to walk back to the park they were meeting in.

Their gazes led to a pink-haired teenager listening to her 32 GB iPhone.

"What told you so long to catch the eggs?" she asked them as she thumbed through her 8 GB music collection.

"We ran into some difficulties, Hinamori-san." smiled Tadase, giving her his sparkly face. "Sorry for making you wait."

Her iPhone suddenly rang, playing a ringtone.

_Sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara_

_Sugu ni todoki sou na noni_

_Itsumo ya sashiku hohoemu dake de_

_oikaketa was kurenai ne_

"Moshi moshi?" answered the Joker.

"Now? I understand... Thank you. See you in 10 minutes."

"Amu-chi?" asked Yaya.

"I have to go to my job. See you tomorrow." stated the girl before she left.

"She's always so busy." commented the petite blond.

* * *

Ikuto jumped into his room by the window and carefully removed the handkerchief. After treating his wound, he laid down on his bed. Yoru was already snoring away.

The blue-haired boy had washed the handkerchief and put it in his pocket.

"That Hikari girl..." muttered Ikuto.

'She seems familiar somehow...'

He smirked, he would find out her identity sooner or later. Ikuto picked up Yoru and chara-changed, leaving to a shady park rather then staying in his room in the Tsukiyomi household.

When he arrived at the park, he saw the Guardians. Amu had just left.

"What are you thinking about, Kairi?" asked the Queen's Chair.

The Jack's Chair jerked out of his deep thinking.

"I was thinking about ther handkerchief Hikari-san used to help Tsukiyomi-san with."

"That Easter worker?" asked Yaya.

"Yes.. If I am right, the Joker also had a handkerchief like that."

"So you're saying..." started Rima.

"That Hinamori-san-" continued Tadase.

"Is Hikari-tan?" finished Yaya.

"But it's just a handkerchief. You can't prove it." stated Tadase.

"That's true. Didn't Amu say that she couldn't get close to the X eggs?" added another voice as he jumped in front of them.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You traitorous cat thief!"

"Yo. Long time no see, Kiddy King." said Ikuto. "You are right... There is a traitor here, but not me. See you later, baby king."

And with that, he jumped away.

Tadase's brow furrowed slightly.

"What did he mean by the 'traitorous' comment?'

"I have no idea." stuttered the youngest person in the Guardians.

* * *

Amu rushed along to the open concert hall. Hoshina Utau was singing today, so that meant lots of X eggs would be there. It was her personal goal to get them and purify them.

As she rushed into the hall, she chara-changed, moving at the speed of light and was on the ceiling where she was crouched on a bar with the spotlights on it.

"And now, please welcome, the Black Diamonds band with their debut single, "Black Diamond"!"

_Ichiban no negai goto oshiete  
-anata no hoshii mono-  
VOLUMN furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
Ookina koe de Sakende mite_

_(Tell me your number one wish  
The thing that you want  
The volume is loud enough to burst  
Shout with a loud voice)_

_Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni  
Hajimeyou Sekai wa  
Hikari ni ssuki matou kage to odoru  
Sou kimi no te wo totte_

_(While the sun is awake  
The world begins  
The light follows and dances with the shadows  
Yes, holding your hand)_

_Saa Nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki Sono te no hirani  
Subete sukui toru Yogoreta yozora ni  
KUROI DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND_

_(Come on, what do you want? What are you looking for?  
The warm brilliance in those palms  
Scoop everything in that dirty night sky out  
BLACK DIAMOND, BLACK DIAMOND)_

_Furueru Te de Inori wo Sasagete  
-Anata no hoshii mono-  
Ishi no nai Ningyou no you ja ne  
Namida datte Nagasenai_

_(Offer a prayer with those trembling hands  
The thing that you want  
It's like a doll without a purpose, isn't it?  
Not even shedding tears)_

_Kizutsuitemo uso darake demo  
Kesshite kusshinai  
Honmono dake ga kagayaiteiru  
Mienai chikara ni Sakaratte_

_(Even if you're hurt, even if it's filled with lies  
Decide and don't yield  
Only real things can continue to shine  
Turn the unseen strength upside-down)_

Utau stopped, the X eggs were coming out of the children's hearts. The pink haired Joker chara-changed with Dia and a headset appeared on her head, the microphone part was a yellow diamond. Amu stepped in, singing on the next cue.

_Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiru no?  
Mayotteru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru  
Subete furi kitte Yuganda yozora ni  
KUROI DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND_

_(Come on, what are you singing? What do you believe in?  
You'll become trash if you keep hesitating  
Break free from everything in the distorted night sky  
BLACK DIAMOND, BLACK DIAMOND)_

_Saa Nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki Sono Te no Hirani  
Subete sukui toru Nejireru yozora ni  
KUROI DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO_

_(Come on, what do you want? What are you looking for?  
The warm brilliance in those palms  
Scoop everything in that twisted night sky out  
BLACK DIAMOND, BLACK DIAMOND)_

As she sang, the X eggs returned back to normal. Utau was looking bewildered in her Black Diamond band disguise.

Amu jumped off onto the stage, passing by Utau who stared at her.

"Nice try, but I'm still better." she whispered as she passed the blond-haired girl, smirking.

She bumped into someone the moment she left the open concert behind, while someone grabbed her shoulder on the back.

"Amu." said Ikuto as she looked up at him.

"Who are you?" demanded Utau at the same time.

She noticed Ikuto in front of them and she hugged him.

"IKUTOOOOO!!! IKUTO IKUTO IKUTO IKUTO!!!!!" squealed Utau as Ikuto pushed her off.

"Hey Ikuto. How's life?" asked the cool and spicy schoolgirl.

"Much better now, _Princess._"

"Ikuto, how do you know this girl?" asked his little sister.

"Oh, so _she's _your sister?" asked the pink-haired girl as she ignored his sister.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" yelled Utau at them as she opened her arms to tackle the girl onto the ground.

"_Muri, muri!_"

The three looked up at the X Egg.

"Ikuto." called Amu. "10 X eggs, north. Go, hurry up and character transform. I'll take care of this one."

"How-" asked Ikuto, stopping as she showed him.

She had taken her X clip off and pressed the middle, unseen button. It transformed into a blue sword, because she was wearing a blue X clip.

Amu attacked the black corrupted egg with her sword. Quickly, she did a uppercut and made a circle with a star design in the middle. It hit the egg, and it burst into pieces and then came together again to form a heart's egg.

"Have fun, Ikuto, Utau. The Guardians will probably be there soon. See you guys around." called Amu behind her back and she smiled softly.

Ikuto drew his breath in, stunned again and took of with Utau to the X eggs.

* * *

Amu ran off into the trees.

"Heart, Open!"

The clothes on her chest shimmered slightly, the eggs coming out.

"Miki! Make-up, now!" called the Joker.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!" called her chara as she was dressed in her butt-kicking outfit.

She chara-changed with Ran once more and jumped to the direction of the X eggs.

Quickly arriving, she saw Hoshina Utau in her Lunatic Charm transformation, Ikuto in his Black Lynx transformation and the rest of the Guardians in their transformations.

"Hey again." she called down as she jumped down from the four story building.

"Hmm.. who should I character transform with today... Okay, Miki!"

"Hai!"

"My own heart, unlock!" she called out as she did the unlock motion over her heart.

A wave of blue passed over her and she posed as Amulet Spade.

"Character Transformation- Amulet Spade!"

"Another Character Transformation?" sputttered Utau.

"Yatta! Hikari-tan to save the day again!" cheered Yaya.

"How cute. You need me to always save you?" snapped Hikari. "The Guardians are supposed to save people, not let people save them. You four are unworthy of being a Guardian."

They were speechless at her little pep talk like thing.

"Spade sword!" called out Hikari. "Purificating Slash!"

With one slash, the X eggs were broken in half and then came together to form newly purified X eggs.

"I won't be around forever to assist you. Go train, Guardians."

She left, yet with the Guardians, she had stayed in their minds.

"She's right." said Kairi bluntly. "She won't be around to save us forever."

The others nodded as they left and Kairi prepared training times for them to utilise their attacks with one another.

'Hikari' left, she was very rude to them, she knew. But they needed to power up.

"Wait!" called a familiar voice. "Hikari."

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-san?" she replied half-heartedly.

"Do you work for Easter?"

"That is something you'll have you find out when I decide to reveal myself, Tsukiyomi-san- no, _Ikuto_."

With that she left.

Yoru broke out of the character transformation.

"She is one mysterious person." commented his blue cat character.

"Yes." breathed out Ikuto.

* * *

'Hikari' broke out of the character transformation with Miki and then chara-changed with Ran to hurry home.

She took out her key and unlocked the door to her house.

Amu looked around her empty, yet heartwarming house.

"It's going to be a little sad to leave." she sighed.

* * *

The Next Day at Seiyo Academy..

"Everyone, the former Guardians are here." announced Kairi in his 'Class President' voice.

"Yo, Hinamori!" yelled Kukai as he bear-hugged her.

She just stood there, looking pretty.

"Nice to meet you, Amu-chan. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. In the Guardians, because of a family tradition, I dressed up as a girl and was called Nadeshiko. I was the former Queen's chair, like Rima-chan is now."

"You know Souma-kun?" asked innocent little Tadase.

"Yes." answered Amu over Yaya's yells of 'Kukai!!!' and 'Nagi!'. "I met him in the park."

"And Hinamori, you were right. I can character transform now! Thanks so much." he yelled as he pulled her into a bigger bear hug and a kiss on her cheeks.

"You are welcome. Now can you please stop suffocating me?" asked the Joker politely.

"So baby King, Yaya and Hinamori. How's the business with the X eggs recently?"

"Well,-" started Tadase and Yaya.

"Allow me to explain, King, Joker, Ace, Queen, Ex-Queen, Ex-Jack." started the current Jack's Chair as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

"Recently, with our biggest battle with Easter corporation, a girl named Hikari appeared. She has the power of purifying X eggs and has 3 charas that we know of. She can do character transformations with all three and owns- no, more like can summon the Humpty Lock that had been stolen last year. The character transformations are Amulet Heart, Amulet Spade and Amulet Clover. As we all know, the Humpty Lock has a key, the Dumpty Key. Which recently we found out that Tsukiyomi Ikuto has in his posession. And speaking of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I found out yesterday that his life contract with Easter was terminated by the Princess of Easter corporation."

"Interesting."

The meeting was short and yet, kind of long. The Guardian reunion was fairly boring to Amu though. She was listening to her playlist of songs.

On To Go Playlist-

_Blue Moon- Nana Mizuki_

_Black Diamond(Cleansed Version)- Nana Mizuki_

_Meikyuu Butterfly- Nana Mizuki_

_New Future- Changin' My Life_

_Myself- Changin' My Life_

_Eternal Snow- Changin' My Life_

_LOVE POWER- Kanae Ito_

_Simple And Clean- Utada Hikaru_

_First Love- Utada Hikaru_

_Koi Hanabi- Koharu Kusumi (Kirari Tsukishima)_

And finally, which the last song finished, the meeting ended. Amu lingered the longest in her chair. After the others left, she left a letter to them on the table with the Guardian cape on her chair neatly folded.

* * *

To the Guardians,

I quit. I have accepted a scholarship to the school of Music in the outskirts of Tokyo. Goodbye and good luck.

-Hinamori Amu

* * *

A/N:

The song used was Blue Moon by Nana Mizuki. I did a fandub of the song. So if you find it on youtube, my account is iluvshaoran2, please watch and comment if you have an account.

BTW: Cleansed version means that it is COMPLETELY clean without the effects of Utau's X egg pulling out thing.

The next chapter is called, "The Joker has quit? Saigo no kissu?'

The translation for saigo no kissu is 'The Last Kiss'

Thanks for all the reviews!! So happy! I don't have enough time to post the names of the people who reviewed, but THANKS!!

~Msu


	5. Authoress Note and Contest Announcement!

**One and My Own**

by Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

* * *

Just a short Author's note, kay?

Okay, so some ppl have been asking me if the next chapter was the last. So here's my explaination.

NOOOOOOOOOOO! Are you ppl crazy? I'm thinking of 9-10 chapters! How can I finish up a story like that? Mystery stories are always long(well, the ones that I read xD). Yes there will be 3 (major?) amuto moments and some new enemies and things, so I hope you review Chapter 4, kay? 5 more chapters till it's finished! Wow.. That's gonna take a long time.. I'm hoping to have 24,000 words when this is finished! So go me!!! AND.. CONTEST TIME!!!! If you wanna enter, please email me on my FANFICTION email on my profile.

* * *

Your job(If you have a youtube account)-

Make an Amuto video with clips or/and pictures. Please name it Amuto Fanfiction Contest- One and My Own and send the entry to me at iluvshaoran2 (my profile) or my email. YOU MUST TELL ME YOUR ACCOUNT NAME OR ELSE I WILL MIX YOU UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!!!

Your reward-

Either an... *gulp* I can't believe I'm saying this, but an 7,000 word chapter of One and My Own or 2 special one-shots of your choice(couple, theme, title-maybe not the title xpp, ideas.) all dedicated to you.

* * *

Entry Form:

Fanfiction PenName:

Youtube Account:

Video URL:

Reward Choice(If You Win):

* * *

**!CONTEST ENDS JANUARY 1ST, 2009!**

Well, then, I'll be seeing you all later. BTW: If you people chose the 7,000 chapter, the next chapter will be 3,000 words only, kay? I was planning on a 4,500 word one, but we'll see how it goes!

-Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha


	6. The Joker Has Quit! Saigo no kissu

One and My Own

by All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto (formerly known as Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Shugo Chara! Doki! Peach-Pit does. I don't own Nakamura Yuuichi either (One in D-Boys)

* * *

Special Dedication to bluegirldreamin

Summary: The Joker never met the Seiyo Guardians nor Easter. The Humpty Lock had been stolen 2 years ago. Now, a girl in a mask interferes with Easter and the Guardians' battle and purifies the X Eggs. The embryo shows up and when it disappears, she's gone. Then a new transfer student comes to Seiyo. What kind of madness will happen now?

* * *

Chapter 5: The Joker has quit? Saigo no kissu

* * *

Yaya burst through the door.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" she yelled cheerfully.

The Ace Chair slowly took in their expressions on the other guardian's faces and she realized the Joker was missing.

"What's wrong everyone? And where's Amu-chi?" she asked.

They looked at the cape of the Joker that was placed on the plastic table of the Royal Guardian sadly before Kairi answered the Ace Chair's question.

"The Joker has quit the Guardians."

"Why?!?!" cried Yaya, her tears starting to fall.

"She didn't say on the note." answered Rima strongly without her voice wavering at all, her hair hiding her eyes.

"I don't believe Hinamori-san would do something like this. Why would she do something like this? That doesn't sound like Hinamori-san at all." asked Tadase.

Tadase had a slight(HUGE) crush on her. I mean, who wouldn't? She was perfect.

"WAHH! Yaya doesn't think Amu-chi would quit just like this! Yaya wants to talk to her!" cried the tiny Ace as she ran to Amu's former classroom with the other Guardians.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Amu had already calculated that they would search for her in her former classroom and was more then ready for their confrontation, so she had stayed in her special spot on the school grounds since her preparations were already done.

'Seiyo Academy. It's seems like just yesterday when I came here with a mission.'

The images rushed through her head. There were so many good and bad times. The X eggs were, unfortunately her fault after all. If she wasn't born, it would have never happened. After all, she was the daughter of a _very_ high person in Easter (A/N: Hint hint, nudge nudge!! *winks* BIGGG CLUE HERE!). It was a big job to clean up the X eggs. The Guardian enjoyed it when she purified the eggs. It was like a peace offering to the real, geniune Guardian. In return, he had granted one of her most desired wishes.

Amu had taped a copy of her letter from the Guardian Academy to her old desk.

She smiled, the wind gently waving her pink locks around her hair.

The Guardians had found her letter taped onto her desk.

It read:

Guardian Academy  
Tokyo  
Fujita Road

December 19, 2008

Hinamori Amu, Student

Hinamori Amu-san, your application has reached the Guardian Academy. We would like to say a few words about your exceptional essays and application.

You have absolutely amazing grades. The application committee has checked over your most recent report card. You have A's in every subject and lots of extracurricular activities. We would like to offer a scholarship to you in return for your highly prescence in the academy.

Please, we ask for you to accept. You are the first in the history of Guardian Academy to have such great grades and such charisma. It would be a favor to us if you accepted. All the other students would follow your example and be more focused on studies and their life in the future.

-Nakamura Yuuichi

Headmaster of Guardian Academy

Guardian Academy  
Tokyo  
Fujita Road

December 19, 2008

Hinamori Amu, Student

Hinamori-san, we thank you for accepting our scholarship. Please go to the office in the Academy for your schedule, locker, locks, dorm room and other informative papers.

This school has many rooms, so I have included a map for your date of transfer.

Date of Transfer: May 28th, 2009

Student: Hinamori Amu

Thank you and good day to you.

-Nakamura Yuuichi

Headmaster of Guardian Academy

"Then.. Hinamori-san's really leaving.. and it's tomorrow?!" said Tadase disbelievingly.

"Amu-chi!" cried Yaya. "She didn't tell us anything! Does she really consider us friends?"

"No. I don't." said Amu as she walked into the classroom in a cute outfit.

She was wearing a black t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath that puffed out at her waist and a jean miniskirt. And then there were ribbon-tied black stilettos on her feet.

The ex-Joker posed with her left arm on her hips.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed." she started, pacing slightly. "I only joined the Guardians because of Tsukasa-san's request. It doesn't mean I was going to be your friend automatically! Besides, what do you know about me at all? I don't and never will have any friends and I plan to KEEP it that way."

She took out the rest of her books out of her old desk, put it in her messenger bag and left them without a second thought at what she had done.

"Amu-chi!"

Yaya calling out her name was the last thing she heard before she walked out of the school and into the sunlight.

She looked around carefully, then chara-changed with Ran. She jumped for a long time and when she finally tired, she landed in a small park. It had trees, a path and an area to sit down on the thing that looked like a porch. It had vines carefully decorating the beams and she sat down there. It was a wonderland. The peace and quiet. It reminded her slightly of when she was with Ikuto made her feel very peaceful, with and without reason. And when she kissed her cat boy, it was- wait.. HER cat boy?

'I must be really out of it if I said something like that.' Amu mused. 'Something about me is changing and I don't like it one bit.'

Her thoughts drifted again to her past and everything she had worked up to.

"Heart, open." she commanded, the 4 eggs coming out and popping out.

"Miki, Ran. Do you want to try a fusion chara-change?" asked Amu.

They nodded, eager to experience something new after making it so far with the owner of their eggs.

"Chara-change!" said the red and blue character in unison.

A necklace appeared on her neck. It was a replica of the Humpty Lock with the exception of the keyhole and the actual lock part. It was only the clover. Red and blue streamed together in the clover, like a sunset melting into twilight.

"Amu-chan!" asked Ran. "Can we try an attack or something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Hop! Draw! Merge!" the charas called together as something appeared in front of her. It was a staff like you saw on anime shows.

It had a violet bottom and at the top, there was a pattern of hearts and spades on a circle that the staff extended into.

"Wow!" cheered Ran.

"It's so shiny." commented Dia.

"It's so amazing desu! I want to try with Amu-chan too desu!"

"It has a very artistic touch."

"Heart Canvas!" called out Amu, the staff emitting a fast spreading liquid that hit an unsuspecting X egg, turning it back immediately.

"Amu-chan! Please, I want to try." asked Dia sweetly.

She undid the chara-change with Ran and Miki, only to turn to Suu and Dia.

"Chara-change!" murmured the two in unison, with the only exception of Suu's 'desu' added at the end.

The same thing happened with Suu and Dia's fusion change. The clover appeared to be filled with yellow and green mixed together.

"Sparkle! Syrup! Merge!"

The staff appeared again, but this time, the staff was dark green with the clover and diamond design together.

"Starlight Bubbles!"

Bubbles with stars in them floated in the air, then exploded with a large impact.

"This is very interesting... Maybe I should do more of these. New powers that are to be trained." drawled Amu out loud.

"You girls want to try an all chara chara-change?" suggested Amu, smiling at them.

"Yes!" answered the four excited charas in unison.

"Chara-change!/Chara-change desu!"

"Alright, summon the weapon." ordered Amu.

"Sparkle! Hop! Draw! Syrup!"

It appeared again, the staff. It was pink with red and black decor. The pattern was all of the chara's suits. Hearts, spades, clovers and diamonds.

"Pretty!" cheered Ran.

"Nice job, Amu-chan!" said Miki.

After 2 hours of exploring the concepts of using the staff, Amu sat back down on the seats.

It seemed that it was possible to perform any attack she had in character transformations. When she had summoned her blue spade sword, her staff floated in the air to transform it into Amu's precious sword that was Miki's design. It was the same with the other weapons she had. And all her spells also worked. Amu found that out when she tried Su's special healing spell called Sugary Blessing on her slightly wounded arm that was red and blistered because of an X Character. The would-be self wanted to be a fireworks artisan, so because of that, the special ability of the X Character used fire. She had fought the X egg that day as Amulet Heart.

"I guess I should go to Easter now and confirm that a limo that was provided with a driver that could see guardian characters would be picking me up tomorrow." said Amu, but she decided to call them as she flew back to another small part near the shopping mall district of town.

"It would be really bad if people think I'm talking to myself."

She landed out of sight of people, her charas had already flown back home. She had money, at least $100, and the newest student of Guardian Academy decided to go into some random café and eat.

She stopped at the newly opened A-HIT shop. It was totally dedicated to eating good food at low prices. The pink-haired girl went inside, smirking as she noticed the posters with an announcement that they were doing anime conventions because, obviously, the placee was huge. Even the workers there didn't know all the other people who worked with them.

Amu went inside, the waiter noticing her immediately.

"For how many?" said the teenage guy as he attempted to flirt with her.

"One-"

"Hey Amu." said a familiar low, sultry and smooth voice.

Both turned to look at the person behind her.

"Actually, make that two, right Ikuto?" smiled Amu as she turned around to kiss him on the cheek.

The waiter's ego deflated. She was taken! The angel was taken by the handsome man beside her. And he recognized him. The guy had girls all over him during the weekends.

"P-please follow me." he managed to stutter out.

The couple sat down on a chair and reached out for the menus that were left behind.

"So, you like kissing me, right, _Amu_?" smirked Ikuto arrogantly.

"Oh, that waiter was hitting on me. No big deal." replied Amu without hesitation as if she had expected him to ask that very question.

"Really _Amu_?" questioned Ikuto slyly.

"Yeah. So, have you decided what you're ordering?"

He only nodded for response to her question.

"Excuse me?" she called to a nearby waiter.

"Yes, what will be your order?" he asked politely.

"A slice of chocolate cake with a large chocolate milkshake." said Ikuto and Amu in unison, looking at each other in slight surprise.

"Two slices of chocolate cake with a large chocolate milkshake?"

"Yes." confirmed Ikuto before the nice new waiter walked away.

"You like chocolate?" started Amu as she attempted to converse with him.

"It's my favorite."

"I see."

She paused.

"How's life without Easter?"

"Fairly easy and free."

"How about a job? You get your money from Easter too right?"

"I work in this café on the weekend."

"Oh, so you participate in the anime conventions too?"

The handsome blue-haired boy cringed visibly.

"Unfortunately."

"I would have liked to see that." smiled Amu slightly as she began to eat her chocolate cake in front of her that just arrived.

"No way." Ikuto decided firmly as he took a sip of the milkshake.

"Well, I'll see it somehow." she said cheerly as Amu laughed, her pink locks flowing freely out of her ponytail as she removed the elastic band.

He looked at her lovingly before he realized what he was doing. A familar smirk crossed his lips as he continued eating.

"So, what's up? I heard you caused some sort of ruckus with the Guardian kids today."

She froze up slowly, then laughed it off.

"Oh, Hotori's just mad because I don't like him and he has a crush on me. Yuiki and Mashiro are unhappy because I don't consider them friends. Sanjou is just upset that the percent of X eggs that the Guardians can purify are going to lower considerably."

"What? Kiddy king likes you?"

"Yeah. But not a chance I'll like him back anyways. I'm not interested in him at all."

"Anyone you like, Amu?"

"It's a HI-MIT-SU!(SE-CRET)" she said, winking playfully at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How about the friend thing then?"

"I have never considered anyone my friend. Like I said to them, I don't have friends and I want to keep it that way."

"Not even me?" put in Ikuto slyly.

Amu blushed slightly.

"I guess.. you are the closest thing I've ever had to a friend." she admitted grudgingly as she leaned her head down to hide the reddening blush.

He could tell she was uncomfortable about the subject when she changed it immediately.

"So, what else have you been doing except for working here?"

"Well," he drawled out playfully, "I eat, I sleep, I go to school, I do homework, I- Ow!"

She smiled at him innocently.

"Oh, sorry. Was that too hard, Kuro Neko-kun?"

"Calling me a black cat, o-hime-sama?"

"I'm not a princess!" she protested.

"But your position is." he smirked playing his game with her.

Amu stayed cool.

"Whatever." she said as she noticed the café getting fuller from the middle school students coming in.

"Kyaa!! That's Hinamori-san! Cool n' Spicy!" cried out a few girls and guys.

"So, I'll be seeing you soon, right?" questioned Ikuto as he smirked, one hand under his chin and leaning in her face.

"Omigosh! That's Hot n' Mysterious Tsukiyomi-kun!!" cried out a few girls.

"Yeah." replied Amu as she caught the gaze of a blushing waiter, making the sign that she wanted to pay and leave.

"Ikuto!" complained Amu as he paid right away and slid his hand into hers.

"Come on. We're not going to get any privacy here."

"Cool n' Spicy Hinamori Amu,"

"And Hot n' Mysterious Tsukiyomi Ikuto,"

"ARE GOING OUT TOGETHER?" squealed the two groups in amazement as the two perfectly matched couple moved together.

Ikuto blushed lightly and they walked out together.

"Oh no.. Just what I need. More rumors about me!! There are already stupid enough rumors that are untrue!"

"Well, you do have quite the character." commented Ikuto.

"Yes I know."

"And the ridiculous rumors?"

"Yeah... There's one about me defeating the whole Sakura School team single-handedly. Then there's another one about me being worshipped by the principals of all the other school because they are scared of me. How pathetic right?"

"Yes, but I could actually believe it too." smirked Ikuto, drawing her to a stop in front of these weird gates.

She gave him a slightly confused look.

_So cute..._

"Cool and spicy Amu is so scary!" mewed Ikuto in her ear, biting it lightly with his chara-changed fangs.

"What are you- Ikuto!" she yelled at him as he scooped her up in his arms and jumped over the fence.

He let her down slowly and pulled the breaker for her.

The lights lit up as if lighted by candles suddenly, the music starting to play.

"Wow. This is.. wow... beautiful." she murmured, smiling widely.

"Yeah, you sure are." he mumbled lightly as his cheeks were painted a bright red.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Let's go play! I haven't ever been in an amusement park before!"

"Let's go then, Amu."

He pulled her beside him as they went on the rides.

They went on every single ride. The roller coasters, the carasols, the teacups, EVERYTHING!

Ikuto and Amu had just come out of the haunted house.

Amu was nearly in tears and Ikuto was laughing so hard that his stomach hurt.

She wiped the tears away.

"Ikuto! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" he said as he stopped laughing and chuckled slightly at her.

She pouted at him.

"_Ikuto_!" she said, batting her eyelashes at him. "Please stop laughing."

He stopped instantly, her pouty face was gorgeous.

'IDIOT! SHE'S YOUNGER THAN YOU ARE BY 2 YEARS!'

'Two years isn't a lot though...'

'This feels like an atmosphere for a date.' thought Amu.

Ikuto tugged at her hand as he chara-changed again, bringing her to a hill.

There was a fabulous scene. They watched the sunset together, sitting on the grass and holding hands.

"This will be a good thing to remember in my memories." she said absentmindedly.

"What?"

"Ikuto... I'm leaving tomorrow morning for Guardian Academy in the richer parts of Tokyo."

Her words hit him in the chest like a small death.

Amu was leaving..

His precious Amu was leaving him. He wouldn't be able to see her often, to touch her hands, face and hair. He wouldn't be able to _kiss_ her.

"Ikuto?"

"Oh.. Why?"

"I-... I applied for a scholarship a year before I came to Seiyo. Only the best of the best get in. And I really wanted to go... but I didn't-.. I chose to go and leave all of this behind. Who am I trying to kid? I'll never work out as a Guardian when I work for Easter. Things will be easier. People will forget me. And I can finally pay back my debt."

"Debt..?"

"Never mind about that.. I've already revealed too much." she said sheepishly.

Ikuto paused, wanting to ask, but decided not to butt in her personal businness. Then again..

"At what time are you... leaving?"

"You're going to try and change my mind, aren't you?!" she complained. "Don't try, it's hard enough settling down at another school like this."

"Then don't leave, Amu."

"I care about my education!" she hissed.

"Amu, you sound like a geek when you say that." said a sweatdropping Ikuto.

They looked at each other at the same time, bursting into laughter.

Silence consumed them. Amu decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Ikuto?"

"Hmm..?"

"Thanks for being my first friend."

He nodded looking into her eyes.

'Amu...'

"I'm not going to say goodbye."

Ikuto smile faltered slightly.

"Because, we will definitely-"

"Meet again." finished off the cat-eared boy.

She put her hands on Ikuto's face and leaned in slowly, closing her eyes.

Their lips met, a moment of peace and passion.

Amu kissed him slowly, savoring the moment she would have with him before broke away and prepared to tell him goodbye.

"I'll see you later, Ikuto." Amu whispered.

She smiled at him and turned around to leave.

'I have to leave.. I think I'm falling in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.'

"Chara-change." she murmured as she flew off.

A heart appeared in her hair and she jumped away, not looking back once.

And he just watched her leave with the moon in the background. The catboy sighed before pulling out his violin, playing his usual sorrowful tunes, yet this time, there was raw emotion.

Ikuto wasn't surprised at all as she chara-changed. She was the Royal Princess of Easter after all. And she could see guardian characters. So it was no surprise unless her heart's egg was extremely powerful. But still, Amu had a guardian character and he didn't even notice the egg's smell even the slightest bit. Ikuto sighed again as he shouldered his violin's strap again and walked away. He was thinking about that grade 8 girl too much..

(A/N: BTW, I changed it so Amu was grade 7 (13 years old) when she transferred to Seiyo. So she moved up a grade when the last 3 months passed and she went up a grade to grade 8 (14 years old). Okayz? Good. On with the story!)

Amu sighed.

"Heart, Open."

'Amu-chan.. we understand your feelings.' thought all her charas.

"Amu-chan, your father said to stop by Easter before you left." reminded Dia sweetly.

She only nodded and soon broke her chara-change when she landed at the front of Easter Headquarters and walked in. Immediately, she was seen by Hoshina Utau and her manager Sanjou Yukari.

"Princess, this is the package your father left for you." spoke Yukari as she handed a brown package to Amu.

It was about the size of a painting, but thick as 2 pizza boxes.

Amu unraveled the brown wrappings and it revealed an reddish-orange-colored box that was like large diary with a look. The pink-haired girl took out her ID card and slid it in the slit where there was a spot where it looked like someone could slide something thin through the lock. It clicked open and she opened it to have a peek. Her gold card flashed and caught Utau's eyes.

"Thanks, Sanjou-san." she acknowledged. "By the way, Sanjou-kun's wearing down on his job."

And with just that, she walked away.

"Wait." called Utau as she walked towards Amu.

"Just who are you anyway? And why is Ikuto so enraptured by you?" demanded the blonde, feisty idol whose temper was rising quickly.

"Me?" questioned Amu as she turned to face who she knew was Ikuto's little sister that was "in love" with him.

"Yes, who else?" she spat sarcastically.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. Guardian's Joker Chair and Royal Princess of Easter." smirked Amu as she continued. "And as for Ikuto, maybe it's because he actually likes me because I don't fangirl him. Or maybe it's because I terminated his contract with Easter. It could be because Ikuto can laugh and smile when he's with me and be his true self. Or there is always the reason that I'm Ikuto's friend."

Amu left Easter with a flourish and jumped into the night sky as Utau's hands clenched.

'Ikuto,' she thought. 'Why can't you be more open with me? Why didn't you tell me you were hopelessly in love with her?'

A/N: Song I'm listening to: Climax Jump- AAA. So don't be surprised if I suddenly type that, cuz music influences me when I write fanfiction. I never write fanfictions without music. Music is my savior!! MUAHAHAHA!! Okayz, no to the explaination of my lateless... is that even a word?

My stupid laptop WIPED THIS THING OFF COMPLETELY.. I had to rewrite it all.. WAHH! Neways, I'm nearly finished the next chapter cuz just yesterday, I got my muse back! I'm so happy!!

Something weird--- When I kept typing fangirl, it always comes out as fangire.. I'm too obsessed with Kamen Rider Kiva and Seto Koji.. xD not surprising.. HE'S SO HOTTT!! Lolz. Oh and a part of the next chapter has a quote from Kamen Rider Den-O from Kamen Rider Zeronos!! It's also in the preview. See if you can recognise it if you watched Den-O! Yuuichi Nakamura (THE HOT ONE)!! Kya!! CLIMAX JUMP!

Anyways, a little preview for next time.. I think if I can make it, I'll update today, tomorrow or yesterday(lolz joking). It'll be in the next 2 days. Cuz I have no school on Thursday. And I gotta get my chapters on paper before they leave my head. So wish me luck!

"_Mizuki Jun, just come out already."_

"_Fight me." he demanded._

"_Consider you request approved."_

"_Character Transformation! Black Destroyer!"_

"_Let me say this to start, atashi wa kanari tsuyoi."_

_..saw...corner of her eye..._

_I'll-Miss-You_

Look out for the next chapter! It's called Moving In and The Battle with Mizuki Jun

Reviewers (Includes the ppl who reviewed for my note and chap 4):

**LOVE, clarissamelo, MyMangaStyle333, CRAZINESSxp, TwiDawnLight, cuteknight101, The Sky's Tears, tayluvu, CrazedFangirl001, Amuto15, Sora Moto, Amuto-4eva, Neko-cheung, , KeikoHayasaka, IkutoFan#1, Gothicelfs, YunaNeko, Eternal Butterfly, Jeikobu Kyoudai-teiru**

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, ne? (Please work well with me, okay?)

-AIWFXII


	7. Moving Out & the battle with Mizuki Jun

One and My Own

by All I Want 4 My Bday Is Ikuto (formerly known as All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Shugo Chara! Doki! Peach-Pit does.

* * *

Summary: The Joker never met the Seiyo Guardians nor Easter. The Humpty Lock had been stolen 2 years ago. Now, a girl in a mask interferes with Easter and the Guardians' battle and purifies the X Eggs. The embryo shows up and when it disappears, she's gone. Then a new transfer student comes to Seiyo. What kind of madness will happen now?

* * *

Chapter 6: Moving In and the battle with Mizuki Jun

* * *

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Wake up! Wake up!" chanted her charas loudly.

Amu woke up to her charas everyday wake up call/nagging.

"Amu-chan, it's time to wake up." cooed Dia in her ear.

"Alright, alright.." sighed Amu as she reluctantly gave into her guardian characters.

It was the start of a beautiful morning with no distruptions. Eating her salad in her room while enjoying the chatter of her 4 charas was one of the best things to wake her up at.

"Amu-chan!"

"X Egg? Already?" sighed Amu, getting up and jumping out the door of her room window.

"Miki." commanded the ex-Joker.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!" cried the tiny chara as she changed Amu's outfit into Hikari's.

Amu ran quickly, finding the X Egg quickly.

"Ran, Miki, fusion character change."

"Chara-change!" cheered Ran and Miki.

The necklace appeared on her neck, a replica of the Humpty Lock with the clover part only. Red and blue flowed together in the clover, like a sunset melting into twilight.

"Let's go."

"Hop! Draw! Merge!"

A violet staff with hearts and spades that were within an circle appeared into her hands.

The egg was a little tricky, but not hard for Hikari, for she had lots of experience caring for Heart's Eggs that went X. Dodging Amu's hard hits and flying really quick, Amu had just about had enough of the egg's tricks.

"Heart Canvas!" called out Hikari as she raised up the wand and brought it down quick, the attack splashing the liquid that moved quick to cover the X egg.

"Checkmate." she stood still, as the black cover of the egg fell off and flew away back to its owner.

"You know, you can just stand there and look stupid or just come out already and face me."

The boy that came out of the bushes had blackish-blue hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing the Seiyo Academy uniform.

"Ah, Mizuki Jun."

"How do you know my name?"

She just smiled at him as he advanced, walking closer to her as he spoke.

"Are you the person called Hikari?"

"So what if I am?"

"Fight me." he demanded. "And if I win, tell me about Easter's latest plans."

"Oh, Mizuki Jun. You think you can defeat me?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Consider your request approved." accepted Hikari airlessly without a worry that she would lose.

"Misaki!" called out the boy.

A chara with white eyes, black hair and all black clothing came out.

"My Own Heart, Unlock."

"Character Transformation! Black Destroyer!"

"Hm.. a Character Transformation huh? Well I guess I should at least warn him, shouldn't I? Right? Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia?"

"Yeah!" cried three of the charas.

"It's only polite to, Hikari-chan." answered Dia.

"Four shugo characters? That is never heard of before!"

"Until you met me." she put in.

A slight silence reined.

"Well, let me say this to start, I am extremely strong." (A/N: This is what I was talking about. Yuuichi Nakamura!! Kamen Rider Den-O's Kamen Rider Zeronos)

"Don't mess with me!"

"Okay. I'll fight you with a character transformation. Wait, that just might be too tough on you. I guess I should just chara-change then."

"Don't underestimate me!!"

Hikari shrugged.

"Okay, It'll just be your downfall. Hmm.. I'll go with Ran for now."

"My Own Heart, Unlock!"

"Character Transformation, Amulet Heart!" called out Hikari as she posed, her strong aura almost overwhelming Jun immediately.

He held on, not wanting to lose to her.

'So this is what she meant.. I WILL NOT LOSE!'

He charged at her immediately after she finished changing into her surprising character transformation called Amulet Heart. Hikari dodged quickly, her speed faster then his movements and attacks could reach. Mizuki growled as he couldn't get a hit or even that close to her for that matter. Hikari smiled or more like smirked as she played around with him a bit, dodging his attacks and then doing 3 cartwheels in a row, jumping high up in the sky and doing a mid air summersault and then finally landing into her Amulet Heart pose.

"You know," commented Hikari as she dodged his attacks with his summoned scythe, "If I really didn't want you to reach me, you'd have no chance."

The character-transformed boy yelled as he bought down his weapon on her and for a second, it seemed like she was doomed and Mizuki would win their battle.

"Character Transformation, Amulet Clover!"

"Remake Honey!" she called out, the honey forming a barrier between them a full 360°.

"Character Transformation, Amulet Spade!"

Hikari burst out of the barrier with her spade sword.

"Humpty Lock!" called out Hikari.

It burst out of the trees and then reached Hikari's hands. She attached it quickly as she picked her sword back up.

"My Own Heart, Unlock!" she said, making the actions over the Humpty Lock.

"Purificating Slash!"

Purificating Slash was an attack that easily purfied X eggs, but also could stop a person's character transformation by draining the energy that the person currently had and is using, and by using that, leaving him or her defenseless. The only bad point about it, was that it only works with the Humpty Lock on.

It was a direct hit. Mizuki's character transformation broke and he collapsed, laying in front of her. His shugo chara was fine though, floating near Mizuki's head.

"You're actually not too bad. So I guess I can tell you this, what your parents are working on right now is to create cell phones that run on solar energy. The other part of the Easter Company is working on a memory-erasing device and an mp3 player that can draw out the Heart's Egg and turns it into an X Egg. It can use the X Egg to transform their dream into reality. Well, I have to say goodbye, Mi-zu-ki."

Hikari jumped of the ground and quickly arrived in her room in the house using a chara-change with Ran. It was a good thing Suu had left the battle early on and right after their character transformation was done. The green clover character ran Amu a bath and a slightly tired Miki followed after their attack on Mizuki Jun to decide on Amu's outfit for that day. Ran and Dia was the only ones that stayed with Amu, Ran because Amu needed the chara-change to get back quickly and Dia because she just wanted to stay with Amu..

The pink-haired girl sighed as she sat down into the bath, her clothes on the floor on a neat pile.

"Dia, do you mind that I didn't use you for a character transformation?"

"No. Amu-chan knows what's best for me and you to do. My role is to support Amu-chan in every way possible. I know, since I am Amu-chan's sparkle, our character transformation together is the strongest and deals the most damage because Amu-chan has a very bright shine. So for the good of the battle, I shouldn't be used in a character transformation unless there are too many X Eggs for Ran, Miki and Suu to handle."

"Dia. You know too much."

Dia just smiled.

The teenager leaned back and enjoyed her bath as her charas painted her nails and toenails gold. When it was dried, Amu got out of the bathtub after she drained it. She put on her newly bought red babydoll dress with her new black cashmere sweater on top. Amu left the sweater unbuttoned and then reached for her curve-hugging jeans along with strappy white sandals with a slight heel. For accessories, Amu had the Hot Tropic gold headband and some large gold hoop earrings. At the last moment, she added a long neckilace to finish off her outfit that Miki had layed out for her. For makeup, she added a bit of eyeliner, eyeshadow and her mix of two lipglosses. After putting away her makeup in her white TNA bag, Amu stood up and exited down into the kitchen from the elevator for a snack of chips she had left for herself and of course, her guardian characters.

As she and her would-be selves snacked on chips, her charas provided information- no... mindless blabber. And then there was a honk.

"Let's go. I made sure our driver can see shugo charas."

It was finally time to leave. Amu saw Ikuto at the corner of her eye. As she got in, before she was drive off, she mouthed something to her catboy.

"I'll-Miss-You."

"Amu!" called out Ikuto as he watched her being driven away from him.

He stared at her car/limo's black shape as it disappeared into the horizon.

"Ikuto-nya, are you okay-nya?" asked his blue chara.

He turned around, flicked Yoru on the nose and walked away. Despite his outer façade, he really, dare he say it, liked Hinamori Amu. She had a great personality, actually befriended him and even knowing he was trapped by Easter, she was the bond that broke the contract that his father agreed to.

* * *

(July) (A/N: Japanese schools start at April)

It had been 2 months since Amu had gone to Guardian Academy. There were few X Eggs at the Academy, so she didn't have much to do except excel in everything her scholarship had to offer.

The Guardians had shown up a few times seperately to see her, but she refused to see them everytime. Amu had never thought about the. But on the other hand, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was a different case. Amu thought about him endlessly and though she didn't know, so did Ikuto.

Amu never did go back to the town where Seiyo Academy was located at, for fear of bumping into Ikuto and him persuading her to come back. She also didn't wish to relive good times that she had spent there. Ikuto had never strayed to the spots he and Amu had stood together, not wishing to feel that he had the responsibility to bring her back, and especially to himself.

Amu laid down on a bench in a park near her school, nearly exhausted after taking an IQ test. She was considered a genius, with her intelligence points up to 150, just enough to skip 3 grade levels (at least) at this time. Amu opened her closed eyes, yawning slightly at the cool summer breeze that blew through the park, teasing her senses. It was quiet and leaves were rustling loudly as it was being blown. Amu looked at her guardian characters and smiled a little as they chattered on and on about... bunnies and somewhat other unmeaningful things that did not need to be mentioned.

An X Egg teased at the ex-Joker's honed senses. She quickly stood up and ran towards the direction of the blackened egg of the heart. As she ran, she made up her mind to visit Seiyo once more, before she threw that fact to the back of her head.

"My Own Heart, Unlock!"

"Character Transformation, Amulet Heart!" she called out, posing as she stopped in front of the egg.

Her outfit was the same as everytime she character transfomed with her guardian character that looked exceptionally like a pink, cheerful cheerleader. Of course the only exception was that Amu was without the mask that hid her idenitiy since there was no signs of guardian eggs anywhere around her with the diameter of 30 metres in every direction.

After five minutes of dodging fast attacks from the egg, Amu grimaced.

"Just stay put already." she muttered.

"Just stay put.. that's what my boyfriend said when he broke up with me! Why? I love sports and movement! SO WHY DO I HAVE TO STAY PUT?"

"Change over! Character Transformation, Amulet Spade!"

"Do you think you are going to change because of what he said?" asked Amu calmly. "Stop being a baby! Just be who _you_ want to be."

"Negative Heart, Lock On. Open Heart!" called out the previous member of the Guardians.

Miki broke out of the character transformation as it dissolved into blue sparks.

"Amu-chan, where are you, or rather, we going?" asked Dia sweetly as she floated around Amu's head with the other shugo charas.

"Seiyo." said Amu as the taxi she called for 10 minutes ago arrived to pick her up.

As she got in, Suu asked her a question.

"Why? To see Ikuto-san?" asked Suu.

"I want to revisit my old school. I'm thinking about applying to go to a high school instead of staying at Guardian Academy." whispered Amu.

"Eh?"

"But Amu-chan wanted to go to this one!" said Ran curiously.

"I've done everything here. Nothing challenges me anymore here. So I might as well leave and go skip a few grades to go to high school." she said in a low voice.

"Everyone, Amu-chan's right." smiled Dia. "Amu-chan's radiance is getting brighter!"

"Could it be you are looking forward to seeing Ikuto?" asked Miki.

"Be quiet Dia, Miki." said Amu as she blushed slightly as her charas laughed.

"Guardian Academy. That'll be $10.78." said the driver, turning around to receive her money.

Amu had just taken out her Easter member card out and showed it to him while handing over $5.39. Easter workers got deals for transportation. People who used taxis got half off and trains, along with buses, were free of price.

Amu got out, marching out of the taxi to into the school she currently attended. She walked cooly among classmates and other people to reach the principals office, requesting to see Headmaster Nakamura.

"Come in, Amu-chan. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to leave this school."

"WHAT? Hmm. Ahem. Why would you like to leave Amu-chan?"

"Personal reasons."

"But, our school offers so many things. People are dying to get into this place!"

"There are many things, but I excel in all of them. Name one thing that I can't do that Guardian Academy offers."

"Um.. sports?"

"I take Tae Kwon Do, karate, soccer, hockey, ice skating, inline skating, football, basketball and baseball."

"Arts?"

"I took all the painting courses already."

"But those are year-long courses."

"But I finished the projects so quickly, the teachers had nothing else to give me and passed me. So I just took another class since I finished all the needed projects."

"How about.."

Amu handed him a paper.

"This list contains all the subjects I took and exceled at."

"Very well. I'll draw up the papers." sighed the headmaster as he looked at all the courses a person could take and get an A in.

"I have never met someone that exceled at all our courses that much." said Headmaster Nakamura, handing her the papers. "It was very nice to meet you, Amu-chan."

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you too, Headmaster Nakamura."

The pink-haired teenager bowed once and left.

"She is certainly someone not to be riled with."

As she left the office and walked to her dorm room, a voice called out.

"Yo, Hinamori!" called a slightly familiar voice.

Amu blinked twice as she accessed the image of the boy in front of her. Brown hair, green eyes and a sporty shugo chara.

"Souma-san?"

"Right on!" he said grinning, putting an arm around her shoulders as she led him to her dorm room.

"Why are you here?"

"The Guardians asked me to come here and try to persuade you to become the Joker again."

"I refuse."

"I knew you would. That's your stubborn character."

"..."

"Are you leaving or something?" asked Kukai as he watched her pack her clothes and everything else into two suitcases.

Amu's shugo charas hid in the bathroom with the exception of Dia, seeing Amu signal them to hide as she covered them.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Seiyo."

"Oh that's nice- what?"

"I'm moving back to Seiyo. I'm going to be attending another school though."

"Hinamori?"

"Yes?"

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Personal reasons."

"Amu-chan just wants to see the person she likes." said a sweet voice as an egg came out of her heart.

"Dia, be quiet."

"Hinamori! You have a shugo chara?"

She gave him a look that said "What does it look like, Mr. Obvious?"

"Haha.. So who's this person you like?"

"His name is Tsuki-"

"Dia!" warned Amu as she snatched her guardian character out of the air, stuffed her in her egg and put the egg back into her heart.

"So 'Tsuki' is in it."

"No comment." replied Amu as she gathered her suitcases, pulling them into 1 big suitcase that fit 4 smaller ones.

"Come on, another clue!"

"No comment." insisted Amu as she pulled the suitcase in front of her door before she went into the bathroom to retrieve her guardian eggs.

She washed her hands to erase suspicion that she had been doing anything other then just relieving herself. Coming out, she pulled her suitcase out of her former dorm room with her former senpai of another school following her.

"So, what school do you want to go to?"

"Seiyo High School." replied Amu as she called for a taxi.

"I go to that school!"

"I know."

"But you are only the age to go to Seiyo Academy."

"I can skip up to 3 grades if I wish."

"You are that smart?"

"Hn."

"So why Seiyo High?"

"Personal reasons."

"The person Amu-chan likes goes there!" yelled Dia as she came out of her egg quickly to yell it.

She returned quickly to avoid Amu violently stuffing her back into her egg again.

"Oh-ho-ho. So that's it. The 'Tsuki' person goes there."

"Hmph." she sighed as she got into the taxi with Kukai following her.

It was a good thing the taxi company was only 3 streets away from Guardian Academy. But then again, the ride to Seiyo would be at least 20 minutes. Well at least Kukai could entertain her.

"Hmm... where should I live.. I'll look it up later. Let's see.."

"Excuse me, driver-san, can you take me up to Seiyo Hotel?"

The person nodded and then focused back on the road.

"Hinamori, will you have enough money to stay there?"

"I have enough money to buy the whole hotel, Souma-san. My parents are rich as the Easter company."

"Call me Kukai."

"I guess you can call me Amu if you want to."

"Wait, did you say rich as _Easter_?"

"Yes, I believe I did, Souma-, um, Kukai."

"So, when did you get your shugo chara?"

"Personal reason."

"Oh. Well I got Daichi because of the sports that I wanted to try!"

"Sports? What sports do you take?"

"Basketball and soccer."

"Oh."

"How about you, Amu?"

"I do Tae Kwon Do, karate, soccer, hockey, ice skating, inline skating, football, basketball and baseball."

"Oh! I see, so you are extremely athletic."

"I guess you could say so."

And that was what they were talking about for the rest of the 30 minute ride.

When they arrived to the hotel, Kukai took her suitcase out.

"Go get a room, I'll help you. It doesn't matter anyways, I live 4 streets away from this hotel."

Amu nodded and went inside.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" asked the woman.

Amu handed over her VIP card.

"I need a room, preferablely with a balcony."

"How about a suite?"

"Very well."

"Single or double?"

"Single."

"How many nights will you be staying?"

"2 days, 3 nights."

"That will be-"

"Hmm... which credit card to use.." sighed Amu as she looked through her wallet credit cards.

"Hey Amu! You done yet?"

"Oh Kukai. No, I still have to choose a credit card to use."

"How many do you have?"

Amu opened her wallet and her collection of credit cards came flipping out along with the white plastic that they were encased in when she unzipped a pocket.

"I have a 10 credit cards. And that's just for emergencies. For place I am staying at, like hotels, inns and camps, I have 20 cards. For my shopping sprees I have 8 and for fun I have 12."

Kukai and the woman getting her room for Amu's jaws dropped open.

"Kukai, when I said my parents are rich as Easter, I meant it."

Amu handed Credit Card number 24 to the lady. The woman took it quickly and then handed Amu her key. Room 143.. Kukai noticed and grinned, stunned.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Kukai as he followed her as they got off the elevator.

Amu truned around, still smiling.

"Because I got room 143."

"Why is that so good?"

"Guys are so clueless." sighed Amu. "143 means I Love You."

"O-oh.."

Amu unlocked her room and let Kukai in before her.

He whistled.

"Nice place."

"I guess."

"A hotel room isn't new when you usually live in a mansion or a palace."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the help, Kukai."

"No problem. See ya later, Hinamori." he said, grinning cheerfully as he kissed her on the cheek.

He left her a bit shocked and surprised.

Amu locked the door and then flopped down on her bed.

"Heart, Open."

"Amu-chan!"

"Amu-chan desu!"

"Amu-chan got kissed!"

"Amu-chan, does this mean that you don't like Ikuto-kun?"

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia! It's just a friendly kiss. Now be quiet, or else I won't order room service."

"Translated in Amu-chan, it means 'I don't know what to do.'" said Dia.

"DIA!"

Dia giggled and then flew away high in the room.

Amu stood up and fetched the room service menu.

"One thing each, okay?"

"Yes!" chorused her red, yellow, blue and green charas.

Tomorrow, she would go shopping for some more clothes and then look for an apartment or a house that was to her liking. And then there was also the thing with Seiyo High School that she had to fill out the forms for. Amu sighed. Life is so troublesome right now.

Ikuto popped in her head. She blushed slightly, thinking of how she could meet him again.

* * *

A/N: Heya ppl! I know, long time no update.. I'm already working on the next chapter. Don't have a title yet though sorry, so no profile.

I was gonna post it, then I kinda got well grounded.. so yeah.. No computer.. Then came the finals for school.. That was a NIGHTMARE!!

The last day of exams wasn't bad though.. I finished really early, then went to my friend's house to play on her Wii and then waited for our friend and her brother to come to her house. So we played for 3 hours and then went downtown for... ANIME EVOLUTION!!! It was the best~ First time going there.. Next year, I'm definitely going as Amulet Spade. I didn't cosplay this year.

And then after that was over (all 3 days) I kinda felt sick, so I didn't write any fanfiction. I also got lazy.. xDD Catching up animes took 3 weeks.. Then just this month, I could finally order Gaia Cash from Gaia Online on my cellphone!! I was ordering like crazy~! My gaia username is AtashiNoKokoroUnrokku add me!

Then the day after that was my birthday!! So we celebrated!

Then that comes to today. I worked on the fanfiction yesterday, but I didn't finish. And then I found a new game I could play today.. Trickster Online.. I was downloading it today while I finished this chapter. While I'm typing right now, the download and installing stuff is already done..

Well, this chapter is 3500 and plus so, hoped you enjoyed it~

Oh by the way, I changed my penname again~ Cuz on my birthday (July 3rd), I said I would~

Thanks and review!!

-All I Want 4 My Bday Is Ikuto


End file.
